Hammerne
Hammerne (ハマーン Hamān), also known as Repair (リペア Ripea), is a recurring Staff in the Fire Emblem Series. When cast, this staff will restore the durability of a selected ally unit's weapon. In most games within the series, only one such staff may be obtainable, alongside the fact that it tends to have very limited durability. This essentially means that the staff should only be used when absolutely necessary, such as when a rare weapon is about to run out of viable uses. In Mystery of the Emblem and its remake, this staff may only be wielded by Lena and Marisha. Such exclusivity is similarly inherent in Thracia 776, where the staff may only be wielded by Safy. In Fire Emblem: New Mystery Of The Emblem, while 2 Hammerne staves with more than one use are available, the Hammerne staff cannot repair another Hammerne staff. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, this staff is also known as the ☆Repair Staff (リペアの杖 Ripea no tsue). Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Visit |Ch. 20 - Village |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Visit |'Book 1:' Ch. 16 - Village '''Book 2:' Ch. 5 - Village |- |Treasure |'Book 2:' Ch. F-2 - Chest |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Safy |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Visit |Ch. 15 - Village |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Visit |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 24 - Village '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 26 - Village |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |Lyon (Creature Campaign) |- |Treasure |Ch. 14A - Chest • Ch. 14B - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Event |Ch. 23 - Base Conversation |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Visit |'Part 3:' Ch. 3 - Tent |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Visit |Ch. 20 - Village |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Visit |Ch. 5 - Village |- |Treasure |Ch. 23 - Chest |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Para. 17 |- |Events |Para. 6 |- |Merchant |All chapters (Higher chance in Ch. 24 to Ch. 25 and Para. 18 to Para. 23) |} Gallery File:Hammerne (TCG).jpg|The '''Hammerne Staff', as it appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:☆Repair Staff (Artwork).png|Artwork of the ☆Repair Staff from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Hammerne Staff (FE10).png|Laura wielding the Hammerne Staff as a weapon in Radiant Dawn. File:Hammern staff FE1.png|Lena using the Hammern in Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Repair staff.png|Safy Repairing one of Asbel's possessions in Thracia 776. File:☆Repair Staff (TS Animation Still).png|Renee casting Hammerne on Alicia in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Hammerne (FE6).png|Clarine summoning the powers of Hammerne in order to repair Sophia's tome of Apocalypse in The Binding Blade. File:Hammerne (FE9).png|Elincia casting Hammerne on Ike in Path of Radiance. File:Hammerne (FE10 Animation Still).png|Rhys casting Hammerne on Mist to restore her Florete blade in Radiant Dawn. Untitled.png|Lissa holding Hammerne in Fire Emblem Awakening Category:Character-Exclusive Weapons